


Into the Woods

by lulebell



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bondage, Episode 2x14: Bound, F/F, Femslash, Mid-Season 2, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara pulled her up so that her mouth was aligned with Nicci's ear. "If it's love you want, all you have to do is ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

"Can we loose Gramps and the Seeker for a few hours?"

Trailing behind a particularly chatty Zedd and a sword-enthused Richard, Cara slinked up to Kahlan, close enough that they touched, but not so close as to arouse suspicion.

"Hours?" Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Cara's gloved hand found its way to Kahlan's backside: she cupped the ample cheek in one hand. "Loose them, and you'll find out." Cara pinched her and Kahlan gasped slightly. She sucked in even more breath when the tip of Cara's Agiel touched her in the back. Kahlan had gotten so accustomed to the feel that she barely flinched any more.

Kahlan ran down the clearing towards Zedd and Richard. "Cara and I are going hunting!" she announced breathlessly. Richard turned to her, looking confused. He looked up at Cara, who was standing at the forest's mouth, arms crossed over her chest.

"If you're hungry, I have some apples in my pack!" Zedd took his pack from his shoulders, and produced two shiny red apples. "Poison free or I'm not a Wizard of the First Order!" Zedd took a huge bite, spitting bits of apple out as he spoke. Richard seemed satisfied with the solution and he looked at Kahlan. She was unsure of what to say; she turned slightly in Cara's direction, hoping she would get the message. Cara never failed to disappoint.

"I don't want apples!" She hollered from the forest's mouth. "I'm a Mord'Sith! I want fresh meat! I want it's blood running down my chin and I want to hear it make one final, desperate scream before I sink my teeth into its still-beating heart!"

Zedd stood dumbfounded and Richard gaped at her. Kahlan turned back to them, suppressing a smile. "Who could argue with that?"

She didn't bother to wait for a response; she and Cara sauntered into the forest together without a second look back.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Zedd," Richard started slowly. "Do you think hunting could be a cover for something else?"

"Like what, my boy?"

"I'm not sure... but the look on Cara's face... and Kahlan didn't seem to be too bothered by it..." he trailed off, unsure of what exactly it was that bothered him about the situation.

Zedd chewed on his apple in silence.

"I mean, the look on Cara's face... did she seem sweaty to you?"

Zedd swallowed a large apple chunk.

"For Kahlan's sake, I certainly hope not."

\--

Kahlan pushed her up against the tree so hard it shook, loosing some leaves.

"Is that all you've got, Mother Confessor?" Cara taunted her, raising an eyebrow and licking her bottom lip. Kahlan gripped her by the shoulders and threw her against the tree; Cara's body making a hollow thump on impact, shredding the bark.

"C'mon! Show me what you're --"

"Shut up."

Kahlan attacked her with full force, biting Cara's lower lip as she sucked her tongue into her mouth. Cara fondled Kahlan's breasts, moaning into her open mouth, tasting her own blood on her tongue. Cara pressed her thumbs into Kahlan's nipples and she dropped Cara's lip from her teeth, letting out a groan when suddenly, Kahlan was falling, hitting the ground beside the tree, letting out a loud umph. A burst of green light destroyed the tree Cara had been up against only moments before.

"....Cara....?" Kahlan looked up at Cara, confused. She was standing at the ready, Agiel drawn. A rain of dust, splinters and leaves doused her, making her cough; she wiped the soot from her eyes. It was only then that she saw her.

Sister Nicci's red scarf blew in the wind. Arms outstretched, eyes glowing with rage, and something... something Kahlan couldn't quite pinpoint. She glanced down at Kahlan, who stood and gently put a hand on Cara's arm, silently asking her to lower her Agiel.

"I'm going to kill you, Mother Confessor," Nicci hissed between clenched teeth.

Cara rolled her eyes. "Why this time?"

"Richard Cypher is mine. He loves me he told me while he was kissing me."

"What? Do you see Richard standing anywhere near here?"

"You kissed Richard?"

"I kissed him and he loves me."

Cara dropped her arm completely, letting out an exasperated sigh. Rolling her eyes,   
and cocking her head back, Cara stepped back, letting Kahlan forward.

"Nicci," she started carefully. "I don't know what he told you but --"

"You whore! He told me that he loves me! If I get rid of you, then he'll be with me!"

"Why would Kahlan want him at all? Everything she needs is right here." Cara licked a gloved finger and ran it down between her breasts suggestively. Nicci watched Cara carefully but Kahlan ignored her. Instead, she took a step towards Nicci.

"Nicci, please. Just listen --"

"Bitch! He's mine!"

Nicci lunged forward, jumping on Kahlan, pulling her hair and scratching at her eyes. The two fell on the ground, tossing and turning each other. Cara stood back, grinning from ear to ear, silently watching, trying to predict who the victor would be, and ultimately, who she would side with. Finally, she decided. Reaching down, Cara pulled Nicci up by her hair. Nicci flailed, thrashing violently. Cara pulled her up so that her mouth was aligned with Nicci's ear.

"If it's love you want, all you have to do is ask."

Cara smiled at Kahlan, who picked herself up off of the ground, smirking. "We'll show you true love."

Cara held her still; Kahlan approached Nicci as if she were a wild beast: a skillful hunter stalking dangerous prey - a trophy to hang on her wall. She subsided the shaking Sister with a single kiss on the mouth, tracing the outline of Nicci's lips with her tongue. Nicci relaxed in Cara's arms and that's when she fell to her knees screaming in pain, Cara's Agiel screaming in delight.

\--

Laying on her stomach, Nicci woke up to dirt and a pair of feet circling her. She knew they were Cara's - even a sworn enemy of the Mother Confessor would recognize Kahlan Amnell's boots. Nicci tried to move but she was hog tied, her wrists latched to her ankles over her back. She was naked, completely; her red robes thrown haphazardly into a nearby bush.

"What is this --?" The Agiel struck her backside, burning the skin.

"I don't want to hear you."

"Let me up." The Agiel struck her again and the smell of burning flesh permeated the air.

"I don't want to hear you."

To Cara's surprise and to her dismay, Nicci stopped talking and lay still. Cara kicked her over onto her back and stood over her, Agiel poised squarely at Nicci's nose. "You. Are far too easy."

"It's alright, Nicci. Just relax. I'll take care of you." Nicci heard Kahlan's voice from somewhere behind her. She couldn't see her, nor could she turn to look and she only spotted Kahlan when she knelt between Nicci's spread legs; she was smiling softly.

She stroked Nicci lightly, massaging her skin and tugging gently on the pubic hair that covered her skin. Nicci closed her eyes and relaxed slightly, whimpering as Kahlan opened her folds with two fingers in an upside down V-shape.

"I haven't even touched you yet. How can you be so wet already?"

"Go slowly with her," Cara warned, the Agiel still poised above Nicci's head.

Kahlan still had her open with one hand; slowly, with one finger, she prodded Nicci, her finger disappeared deep into her vagina. Hot, white fluid seeped out of Nicci, over Kahlan's finger, coating the pubic hair that covered her labia and dripped down to her anus. Nicci moaned quietly.

"Cara?" Kahlan asked absently, eyes fixed on Nicci. "Can I go faster? Can I add another finger? She's tight, but she can handle it."

Cara raised an eyebrow. "How badly do you want this, Nicci?"

Nicci swallowed, staring at the sky; Kahlan flicked a finger inside Nicci.

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please."

"Kahlan. Add another finger." The Agiel shook in Cara's hand.

Kahlan prodded Nicci with another finger. Nicci's mouth opened and a single gasp escaped, catching Cara's attention.

"Did you say something, Nicci?"

Nicci swallowed and her throat clicked.

"I want more," she gasped.

"Tell me what you want. Tell Kahlan what you want her to do to you."

"I want... I want Kahlan to touch me. I want her to thrust herself inside me --" Kahlan flicked her two fingers again, making Nicci wince, whining slightly. "I want her to make me cum." Kahlan thrust four fingers into Nicci: she dripped over Kahlan's hand and screamed with desire. She writhed on the ground, rocks and stick scratching her back.

"Is she ready?"

"She needs more work."

Cara nodded. "Pump her harder and use your teeth."

Kahlan nodded, bent down and nipped at Nicci's clit. She toyed the nub in a circle with the tip of her tongue, thrusting 4 fingers in and out as fast as she could; her perineum was coated with thick, white cum.

Nicci writhed, pulling her arms, struggling against her binds, desperate to free her hands.

"Do you need something?"

Nicci refused to answer; she closed her eyes and struggled against her binds, desperate to free her hands.

"Do you need something?"

Nicci refused to answer; she closed her eyes and kept struggling. Cara said nothing. She sucked her lips into her mouth, angled her Agiel and attacked Nicci's breasts: she arched, screaming, pushing Kahlan off of her. Kahlan fell back on her legs, wiping the cum off of her chin.

"When I talk to you, you answer me. Do you understand?"

"Yes!"

Cara released the Agiel and Nicci relaxed.

"We'll try this again. Do you need something?"

"I need Kahlan to touch me. I need to touch you, too." She looked up at Cara. "I want to touch both of you. I want to come." Cara squatted over Nicci's face and Kahlan resumed her work on Nicci.   
Using her tongue, Nicci prodded Cara's labia, inserting her tongue deep into her vagina. Taking her clit between her teeth, Nicci nibbled gently, slowly applying pressure as Cara groaned louder, lowering her body onto Nicci's face. Nicci stretched as high as she could, as to not disturb Kahlan's work. Nicci rubbed her nose into Cara, breathing in her scent and tasting her on the corners of her mouth. Both let out a groan of pleasure as Nicci drank up all of the sweet milk that ran out of Cara's body. She leaned forward, hands above Nicci's head and Nicci stretched her tongue back, lapping Cara's perineum. She released Cara long enough to release a scream as Kahlan thrust her tongue and four fingers into her vagina. Arching her back, Nicci came instantly, when Kahlan suddenly stopped and Cara picked her up by the hair and cut her binds off.

"On your knees." Cara's voice was deadly and her Agiel shook with anticipation. Nicci fell forward; she looked up and saw Kahlan's knees in front of her, juice splashed on her inner thighs. Kahlan lay down in front of Nicci and spread her legs. Nicci bent her head down, spreading Kahlan open with her tongue, relishing in the sounds that she was making underneath her.

Cara sucked a finger and slowly started rimming Nicci's anus. She was tight - "We're going to have to practice this, I think" - Nicci groaned as Cara prodded her with on finger, Nicci's sphincter choked Cara's fingertip. She pumped slowly, bathing in Nicci's moans - louder than when Kahlan pumped her vaginally. Cara smiled when Nicci tried to move and Kahlan wrapped her legs around Nicci's neck, anchoring her down.

Nicci moaned in protest when Cara removed her finger only to gasp when she replaced one finger with two and she felt the Agiel's heat sparking as it stroked her folds. Nicci gulped, drinking in Kahlan's cum as she readied herself for what was next.

The Agiel burned her from the inside out and she writhed until the burning slowly subsided: the more she came, the thicker the coat became, protecting her from the Agiel's sting. She devoured Kahlan with full force.

Cara pumped the Agiel in and out of Nicci with lightening speed, alternating the pumps as she thrust her fingers deeper into her ass; she never had time to recover. The burning pressure finally built to capacity and Nicci let out a final scream as she collapsed on Kahlan, resting her head on her sticky thigh. Removing the Agiel and her fingers, Cara walked over to Nicci.

"Taste this. Taste yourself on it."

Nicci licked the Agiel clean and Kahlan leaned forward for a taste. Cara remained still, letting the girls clean off the sticky residue as she sucked Nicci's taste from her fingers.

\--

Sister Nicci adjusted her head piece after she picked her robes out of the bush and had dressed.

Kahlan and Cara stood nearby, watching silently.

"Don't think that this is over, Mother Confessor!" Nicci said haughtily. "The Seeker is still mine and one day, I will kill you!" Cara rolled her eyes and Kahlan stepped forward, licking her thumb. She ran the slick digit over Nicci's cheek. Nicci gaped at her wide-eyed.

"You missed a spot," she sucked the juice off of her thumb; Cara's eyes widened in delight. In a huff, Nicci turned on her heel and disappeared into the forest.

Cara stepped up to stand by Kahlan. "You know," she started. "We haven't been hunting yet. We should go hunting." Kahlan looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, as Cara continued. "We don't want the boys to suspect anything if we return empty handed."

Kahlan grinned from ear to ear. "You're right!"

With all of her strength, she pushed Cara against a nearby tree, lips crashing on lips. The forest was still but for the rustling of clothes, skin against skin, and the sound of two women deep in the woods.


End file.
